To Tame a Dragon Tamer
by shizzical
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner hate each other... but what happens when they begin to fall in love? rated for language
1. Chapter 1

To Tame a Dragon Tamer by ilukaiba (who does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Seto Kaiba walked slowly through the streets of Domino City. They seemed deserted and gloomy. The full moon cast an eerie light over the neighborhood. There was a light drizzle of rain. Kaiba enjoyed these moments. He walked through the streets everyday at eleven o' clock at night, after making sure his little brother Mokuba was safe and sound in bed. Kaiba adored Mokuba. No one understood the CEO of Kaiba Corporation like his little brother. Most people thought Seto Kaiba was cruel and cold-hearted. Only Mokuba saw underneath his rough exterior. 'Am I that awful?' Kaiba thought to himself as he gazed upon the Game Shop. 'I must be... since even Yugi doesn't seem to care about my feelings.' Kaiba always put on a snobby attitude that Yugi and his friends couldn't stand. But underneath that unpleasant personality was a soft and hurt person. He was Seto Kaiba, who was abused by his uncaring stepfather and rejected by almost everyone else. He still felt the pain from Tea's sharp words at the Duelist Kingdom, after he had beaten Yugi. As he recalled, she had yelled at him for being inhumane and cruel. Kaiba hated her ever since that moment. He hated her more than Yugi... or Tristan... or even Joey. 'What a hypocrite!' he thought, 'She preaches about second chances but doesn't bother giving me one!'  
Kaiba was so lost in his thoughts, he was barely able to avoid tripping over a teenage girl who lay sobbing on the sidewalk. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "I am sorry... miss... uh... I... I wasn't... Tea?!"  
Tea looked up at him with wide eyes. "Oh... it's you..."  
"You're damn right it is! And why are you lying on the ground like that anyway? You could get hurt! I mean... there are thugs out here that could really hurt a girl like you!"  
"And why do you care anyway?" asked Tea. She began to weep again. Even cold-hearted Kaiba couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  
"Here," he said soothingly, handing her his best handkerchief, "wipe your eyes. What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"  
"Nothing's wrong! What is your problem? Why do you have to pry into other people's business? Just... go away! Don't you have a computer to fix? Or a secretary to fire?!"  
The CEO was pissed. 'What did I do wrong this time?! I am trying to be nice to this bitch but I guess she doesn't appreciate it!'  
"You're right... maybe I should go ruin someone else's life... but before I do... just tell me what's wrong! I may be mean and ignorant, but I don't leave innocent girls crying on the ground in the middle of the night when they could easily be raped or murdered!"  
Tea gazed into his cerulean eyes with surprise. 'He has such warm and welcoming eyes!' she thought, 'Maybe he does care... Wait... what am I thinking? Seto Kaiba is heartless! He doesn't care about anyone!'  
"Why don't you just GO AWAY?! I am not in the mood to pour out my troubles to a cold-hearted loser like YOU! And anyway... why do you have to bother ME?! Why don't you go bother someone else for a change... like your snotty rich parents?!"  
Tea's words struck him like a bolt of lightning. Seto could feel tears in the corner of his eyes. He was rarely reminded of his parents... his REAL parents. They were kind and understanding. But now they were gone... and all he had left was his young brother.  
"Because... Gardner... I don't have any parents." He turned around so she wouldn't see his tears. 'I don't have any parents', he repeated in his head.  
"You... you... you don't have any parents?" Tea was shocked. No wonder he was so mysterious and adult-like. He had no motherly figure to soothe him and wipe away his tears. He was all alone. And now he was sad... because she had opened her mouth and spoken of his parents. She looked at him with sympathy, suddenly forgetting about her own problems. An uncomfortable silence followed. Suddenly, it began to pour with rain. Kaiba looked at Tea, suddenly realizing that she was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt.   
"Come with me!" he said, "Let's go to my house... it's closest!" He took off his dark blue jacket and put it on her.  
"That's... that's okay... you... uh... I can walk... to my house" Tea began to shiver as the rain soaked through her clothes.  
"No! You'll get sick! Your house is almost a mile away! You're coming with me!"  
And with that, he took the person he hated the most to his (extremely large) mansion.  
(A.N. I will try to update as much as I can... but while you're waiting... read my other fic! And sorry this chapter's so short....) 


	2. Chapter 2

To Tame a Dragon Tamer by ilukaiba (who does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wow! I have to admit... your mansion's pretty cool!"  
"Well don't make yourself comfortable... you're leaving as soon as it stops raining!"  
Tea looked at Kaiba, deep in thought. 'He must have some sort of heart... I mean he DID let me come to his mansion... and he even let me wear his jacket! And he is pretty cute... wait... what am I thinking?! Ewww... Kaiba is just a big jerk... he is so mean and...'  
"Well?!?..."  
"Well what?!?"  
"Well... aren't you going to tell me why you were crying before?!"  
"Why should I?"  
"I am letting you stay at my mansion until the rain stops! The least you could do is tell me!"  
"Fine... you see... well... you know the guy I was going out with?"  
Kaiba thought for a while, frantically trying to remember. "Oh... you mean the one with black hair?... that Devlin kid?"  
"Yeah... Duke Devlin..."  
"Well... what about him?"  
Tea's eyes started to water as she recalled what had happened. "Well... you know... I really liked him... but... you see... today... he called me... and said that he was cheating on me... with one of his dumb fan girls... and now he likes HER!" She burst into tears.  
Kaiba sighed... he wasn't an expert on love and relationships. "Well... that's pretty mean... just don't hang out with that jerk! I mean... if he cheats on you like that... you should... umm... not be friends with him..."  
"HEY! Who are YOU to tell me what to do with my love life?! I don't need to listen to you!" Tea suddenly turned red with fury. "And anyway... stop being nice to me... we are enemies... remember?" Tea ran into the guest room sobbing, leaving a very shocked and angry Kaiba in the family room... all alone...  
**********  
'I HATE him!' Tea thought to herself as she lay on the silken bed sheets that covered the king size bed in guest room. 'I can't believe I told him about Duke! It's his fault Duke broke up with me... I KNOW it is!'  
She started to cry again as she thought about the one boy she had ever really loved. After Dungeon Dice Monsters became really popular, the two had become great friends. When Duke had asked her out two months ago, she was the happiest person alive. But now it was all over... she had no one. Her parents had left her to go on a business trip, so she felt lonely at home. But in spite of this, she wanted to go back home. She hated Kaiba and couldn't stand thinking about him. And now she was in his mansion.  
'I wonder what Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Tristan are going to think about this...'  
**********  
'How could she?!' Kaiba thought, 'After all I have done for her today! She's such a bitch! I can't believe I even bothered comforting her! But this feeling... it just came over me! Why do I feel so weird when I am around her?'  
"Big brother? What's wrong? It's 2:00 A.M.! Why don't you go to sleep Seto?"  
"MOKUBA! Go back to bed this instant! You know very well that it's past your bedtime!"  
"But it's passed yours too! I am worried about you Seto. What's wrong? Is it because of Gozaburo?" (A.N. I have NO idea how to spell it... sorry...)  
"No! Go to bed Mokuba! And don't talk about him ever again, okay? He's gone now... he can't hurt us anymore."  
Tea listened to this in silence. She had woken up to get a drink of water and was waiting outside of the door. She heard Mokuba's quiet footsteps as he walked back to his room sleepily.  
"Who's Gozaburo?" asked Tea, as she approached Kaiba.  
Kaiba jumped. He hadn't realized Tea was listening the whole time.  
"Mind your own business! He's no one of your concern!"  
"Was he a mean person? You said he hurt you!"  
"I never did! What are you talking about?!" Kaiba had a frightened look in his eyes... as if he was afraid that something would happen to him.  
"You said he couldn't hurt you anymore..."  
"You must have heard me wrong... go away! You're leaving in the morning!"  
Kaiba left the room and began to walk off to his bedroom. He felt Tea's hand grasping his shirt in an effort to stop him. Instead he pushed her away and ran, hoping she hadn't noticed the tears brimming around his eyelids. 


	3. Chapter 3

To Tame a Dragon Tamer by ilukaiba (who does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tea felt horrible. She had hurt Kaiba's feelings... again. 'But how?' she wondered as she lay in bed. She glanced at a nearby alarm clock and gasped. 'Oh shit!' she thought, 'School starts in like two hours!' She got ready for school, dressing in the traditional pink and blue Domino High uniform. She thought about what had happened earlier... how she had overheard Kaiba and Mokuba talking about some man... how she had made the powerful Seto Kaiba cry... 'What a night!' she thought as she hurried downstairs.  
Tea heard voices coming from the kitchen. As she walked in, she felt two pairs of eyes staring at her. Suddenly, she felt two arms around her.  
"TEA!!!! Hi... I didn't know you were staying with us!"  
"Oh... uh... hi Mokuba... I just stayed here overnight since it was raining and your house was closest..."  
"Oh..." Mokuba sighed and stared at his big brother. He had been planning all sorts of things in his little head. He had come to the conclusion that the two were 'in love', but had just discovered how wrong he was. 'And I was beginning to think that Seto had finally found a girlfriend too... I knew it was too good to be true.'  
Meanwhile, Tea was having her own confused thoughts. 'Why isn't he looking at me?... It's like he's avoiding me or something... Was what I said that bad?... about Gozaburo?'  
Kaiba was looking very uncomfortable that morning. He was shaky and seemed 'out of it'. "I'll be back in a sec Mokuba..." he said as he left the kitchen, leaving Mokuba and Tea in the kitchen by themselves. Tea took the opportunity to ask Mokuba about Gozaburo.  
"Mokuba... can I ask you a question?" asked Tea innocently.  
"Sure!" replied Mokuba.  
"Well... I was wondering... do you know anyone named... uh... Gozaburo?"  
Mokuba stopped pouring milk into his cereal, accidentally letting it drip onto the clean kitchen floor. The look on his face was almost identical to the one that had been on the face of his brother just a few hours earlier. He looked around him, as if he was making sure that no one was listening.  
"Go... Go... Goza... Gozaburo? Do you mean Gozaburo Kaiba?"  
"I don't know... I guess I do..."  
"Well... er... you see... he was my... stepfather..."  
"Oh! Did you like him?"  
Mokuba looked around the room cautiously before answering. "No... he was so mean to us... he used to own Kaiba Corp... but he trained Seto to become the future CEO... and he hurt my big brother a lot!" Tears started spilling from Mokuba's eyes. "My brother hasn't been the same since. He used to be so nice to everyone until Gozaburo came... it's like he's a different person... Oh Tea! I am so worried about my big brother... he means everything to me... but sometimes I wonder... does he feel the same about me?"  
Tea watched in dismay as Mokuba sobbed. "Oh Mokuba... I am sure your brother loves you... even though he doesn't seem like it..." She held him in her arms, trying her best to comfort him.  
Kaiba was listening outside the kitchen door. 'Mokuba...' he thought sadly, 'I had no idea... I love you kid... but why don't you think so?' Tears were rolling silently down his cheeks too. He felt so bad. 'How could I have hurt my little brother so much?' He wiped his eyes and walked into the kitchen casually, pretending he hadn't heard a word.  
"Hey kid... what's wrong? It's no good crying over spilt milk... but don't worry... the housekeeper can clean it up..."  
Tea looked at Kaiba with a mixture of dismay, sympathy, and fury in her eyes. "He's just crying because... because... he..."  
"I hurt my finger!" Mokuba lied, wiping away his tears with his shirt.  
"Oh... well come on both of you... we don't want to be late for school!"  
The trio got into the limousine that was conveniently waiting outside. "To Domino Elementary School!" Kaiba ordered the driver. Once they reached the school, Kaiba gave his brother a hug. "Love you, kid... and good luck in school!"  
"Bye Seto..." Mokuba said sadly as he walked into his school.  
The limousine then set off for Domino High. Kaiba and Tea exchanged hostile glances.  
"I heard everything, you know..."  
"What the hell are you talking about, Kaiba?!"  
"You know... what Mokuba said in the kitchen!"  
Tea's eyes widened in horror. 'Oh no!' she thought, 'He must be so sad... Mokuba said some hurtful things...'  
Kaiba turned around with his back facing her, unsure of himself. "Did... did he... uh... did he really mean it?"  
"Well... what do you think?"  
Tea suddenly heard a muffled sob coming from Kaiba. She felt sorry for the arrogant CEO. 'He must have been through so much... after being abused by that Gozaburo guy...' Not giving her actions a second thought, she reached out and gave Kaiba a hug.  
Kaiba stiffened, feeling confused. 'Why is she hugging me?' he thought. Suddenly, his meaner self took over. "Get the hell off of me! I don't need your god damn sympathy! Leave me alone! And don't go telling your gay friends about what happened, okay!" The car stopped at Domino High, and the two teenagers got out of it, not bothering to give each other second glance. 


	4. Chapter 4

To Tame a Dragon Tamer by ilukaiba (who does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Wake up Miss Gardner!!!"  
"Huh?"  
"Miss Gardner!!!! Wake up before I give you a detention!"  
Tea woke up promptly. 'Oh SHIT!' she thought as she found herself in the middle of math class. All of the students were laughing at her... well almost all... Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk with a hurt expression on his face. Mr. Gordon was standing above her. He was obviously in a bad mood.  
"Miss Gardner... kindly answer the problem on the board!"  
"Uhh... well... I... I don't know the answer..."  
"Well maybe you should pay more attention during class. Maybe Mr. Kaiba, my star student, can help you out..."  
"105,250,546.39501..." answered Kaiba promptly.  
"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba, I see you have been paying attention during class! Class dismissed!"  
"God... that man is so fucking boring!" Tea turned and saw Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Mai approaching her.  
"Hiya Tea! Where were you last night... I tried calling you but you weren't home!"  
"Oh sorry Yugi... I was... uh... at someone's house..."  
"Duke's?" asked Joey mischievously.  
"No!" said Tea, "He... uh... he was... well... he broke up with me..."  
"Oh! I am sorry to hear that! You two made such a good couple!"  
"Yeah..."  
"So where were you anyway?" asked Tristan with curiosity.  
"Well... uh... don't jump to any conclusions... you see... it was raining so I took shelter at Kaiba's mansion..."  
"WHAT?!?!?! You went to KAIBA's house?!?!"  
"Joey... you don't understand!"  
"Oh I understand perfectly... you are going out wit Mr. Moneybags..."  
"Wow... how far did you two get?"  
"MAI!!!! I am NOT going out with that jerk Kaiba!!"  
Kaiba froze when he heard his name. He was quietly sitting nearby, while reading his book. 'They all hate me... Mokuba hates me... I am a reject! I am a cold-hearted loser! No one cares about me!' He looked at Tea angrily. 'How DARE she! That bitch! After I took her in to my mansion... this is how she repays me!'  
Tea suddenly noticed Kaiba seated two desks away. They glared at each other in silence. Joey turned and noticed him too.  
"Whadd'ya staring at bastard?!"  
"I have the right to do what I want dog-boy!"  
"Why you little..."  
"Shut up you two! Don't waste your breath on that jerk Joey... And we didn't do anything at the mansion... I promise!"  
"Good..."  
"Guys... we'd better get going or we'll miss the bus!"  
The group piled in to the yellow school bus, except for Kaiba, who had decided to walk that day and think his thoughts over. Tea was also walking home, since her house was a few blocks away.  
Tea ran home... she was expecting a call from her parents after school and couldn't wait to hear from them. The last time she had spoken with them was two weeks ago. They were going to stay at their hotel for a few more days, but they said they would be coming home the following weekend.  
When Tea arrived home, she waited by the phone, hoping that her parents would call soon. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
"Hello... Daddy?"  
"No Miss Gardner... I am afraid this is the Police Department."  
"Oh... I am sorry... I was expecting a call from my parents..."  
There was a brief pause at the other end. "Miss Gardner... I am sorry to say that your parents were killed in a car accident this morning. If there's any thing we can do for you..."  
Tea dropped the phone. She was shocked. "Mommy, Daddy... dead?" She ran out of her house crying. She ran onto the sidewalk sobbing loudly. She collapsed on the ground, not noticing a certain tall brown haired someone walking nearby.  
"Gardner? What's wrong? Did you lose another boyfriend?"  
Tea looked up at Kaiba. "It's my parents... they... they died in a car crash today..." She continued to weep at Kaiba's feet. Kaiba's cold heart softened when he thought about the day his parents died.  
'It was so unexpected... I was upset for days... Poor Tea... She must feel just like I did those many years ago...'  
"Tea... uhh... I am sorry about your parents..." He bent down and stroked her hair. "I understand what it feels like... and if you need me for anything... feel free to ask me..."  
Tea nodded slowly, stiffening as she felt Kaiba's cold fingers run through her soft brown hair.  
"If you want to stay at my house for a while, you can..." He looked into her sad eyes. "I'm sorry..."  
Tea looked at him and a sudden chill went through her spine. She felt strange as she gazed in to his romantic blue eyes. Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed him. Kaiba was too confused to kiss back, but he didn't push her away either.  
They broke apart and blushed. "I didn't mean to..." began Tea, "You see, I am just so confused about my parents and..."  
Kaiba kissed her, this time holding her in his arms. He ran his arms up and down her thin body. They lay on the sidewalk kissing passionately until...  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"  
Kaiba looked up at Joey who stood fuming above them. "What does it look like I'm doing Wheeler?"  
"IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE SEDUCING MY BEST FRIEND!!"  
"I am NOT!"  
"I'm sure..."  
Tea looked up at Joey with tears glistening in her eyes. "Joey... it's not like that... see... my parents died this morning so Kaiba was trying to comfort me..."  
"Yeah! By taking advantage of you!"  
"He wasn't, Joey!"  
"Yeah... well... wait till the guys hear about this..."  
"You better not tell anyone Joey!" yelled Kaiba threateningly.  
"Don't count on it!" said Joey, as he ran towards Yugi's house.  
Tea and Kaiba looked at each other. "Uhh... Seto? I mean Kaiba..."  
"Call me Seto..."  
"Uh... okay... uh Seto... I am sorry..."  
"Same here I guess..."  
"Well... do you mind if I live with you?"  
"Of course not! Why don't we pack your bags right now..."  
"Uh... okay..." replied Tea uneasily.  
Once they had packed her bags, they set off for the Kaiba mansion. 


End file.
